<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome To My Playground by bInTheMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548502">Welcome To My Playground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon'>bInTheMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to NCity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idols, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong: So, it came to my ears that we should have a group chat with every member of nct on it </p><p>Donghyuck: I told him we should and made Jaehyun hyung convince him</p><p>Taeyong: I knew it wasn’t your idea @Jaehyun!!! </p><p>Jaehyun: Sorry, babe </p><p>Taeil: ew </p><p>Ten: ew </p><p>Renjun: ew </p><p>Donghyuck: ew </p><p>Jungwoo: cute </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>or: a groupchat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to NCity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a chat fic, really unoriginal but i wanted to do it, hope you guys like it</p><p>Taeil: our moon<br/>Johnny: Kenai (brother bear)<br/>Taeyong: princess bubblegum (adventure time)<br/>Yuta: Simba (lion king)<br/>Kun: I bare bear (we bare bears)<br/>Doyoung: bunny<br/>Ten: black cat<br/>Jaehyun: marceline (adventure time)<br/>Sicheng: cute<br/>Jungwoo: snoopy<br/>Lucas: puppy<br/>Mark: Kiara (lion king)<br/>Xiaojun: toothless (how to train your dragon)<br/>Hendery: Hiccup (how to train your dragon)<br/>Renjun: buttercup (powerpuff girls)<br/>Jeno: bubbles (powerpuff girls)<br/>Donghyuck: Koda (brother bear)<br/>Jaemin: blossom (powerpuff girls)<br/>Yangyang: Astrid (how to train your dragon)<br/>Chenle: Toddler<br/>Jisung: Infant</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong: So, it came to my ears that we should have a group chat with every member of nct on it </p><p>Donghyuck: I told him we should and made Jaehyun hyung convince him</p><p>Taeyong: I knew it wasn’t your idea @Jaehyun!!! </p><p>Jaehyun: Sorry, babe </p><p>Taeil: ew </p><p>Ten: ew </p><p>Renjun: ew </p><p>Donghyuck: ew </p><p>Jungwoo: cute </p><p>Jaehyun: everyone who said ew: die. And sorry bab, but I think it’s also a good idea </p><p>Taeyong: -_- </p><p>Doyoung: No one uses that anymore </p><p>Taeyong: &gt;: ( </p><p>Doyoung: Loser </p><p>Taeyong: why do you hate meee </p><p>Johnny: there, there, you know Doyoung loves you </p><p>Taeyong: &gt;: ( </p><p>Doyoung: Fine, you’re not a loser </p><p>Taeyong: 😊 </p><p>Johnny: Beautiful </p><p>Yuta: truly magnificent </p><p>Donghyuck: amazing </p><p>Ten: you guys are such drama queens omg </p><p>Yangyang: The pot calling the kettle back </p><p>Ten: I'll kill you </p><p>Hendery: can your little legs run fast enough for it </p><p>Ten: @kun looks like we’ll be a five-member group now </p><p>Kun: no </p><p>Ten: yes </p><p>Kun: : ) </p><p>Ten: Fine </p><p>Donghyuck: whipped </p><p>Johnny: my son is so grown up, it looks like it was yesterday when he was in my arms </p><p>Ten: I’m not your son </p><p>Johnny: he’s rebelling too!!! </p><p>Ten: @taeil </p><p>Taeil: Yes, stepson? </p><p>Ten: nevermind </p><p>Chenle: wow, what kind of elderly was I added to </p><p>Mark: what’s happening? Another groupchat? I'm already in 3 </p><p>Donghyuck: What do you mean 3? I though you only were on 127’s and dream’s  </p><p>Mark: Xuxi made a 99 one + jungwoo hyung </p><p>Jaehyun: Why is jungwoo in the 99 gc? </p><p>Jungwoo: :’( you don’t want me to have friends???? </p><p>Doyoung: Good job, jaehyun </p><p>Jaehyun: ?????? </p><p>Lucas: jungwoo’s my friend!!! And the only 98 line, so he should be with us </p><p>Jaehyun: so he could also be on the 97 gc </p><p>Winwin: we don’t have a 97 gc, we’re the only two 97 liners and we talk in private chat </p><p>Yuta: winwin!!!!! Hi!!!! </p><p>Winwin: hi </p><p>Yuta: !!!!!! </p><p>Winwin: sigh, &lt;3 </p><p>Jaehyun: Oh, right </p><p>Taeyong: you’re so cute </p><p>Jaehyun: You’re cuter </p><p>Taeyong: hbjbknkdnk </p><p>Jisung: it’s that a normal occurrence? </p><p>Donghyuck: yep, they’re the most disgusting couple ever </p><p>Doyoung: so are you, hyuck </p><p>Mark: I don’t think he is </p><p>Johnny: you would say that </p><p>Donghyuck: see? Mark said I'm not </p><p>Doyoung: uhum </p><p>Jungwoo: so </p><p>Taeil: ? </p><p>Ten: translation: go back to me, are you going to make a gc with me or not? @jaehyun @winwin </p><p>Winwin: I guess </p><p>Jungwoo: 😊 </p><p>Johhny: how did you know @ten </p><p>Kun: according to ten, jungwoo is his padawan </p><p>Taeyong: oh god </p><p>Doyoung: oh god </p><p>Ten: ;( </p><p>Doyoung: @jungwoo you should listen to me and not ten </p><p>Jungwoo: but I already do 😉 </p><p>Doyoung: … I'm blaming you @ten </p><p>Ten: 😙 hate u  </p><p>Doyoung: hate u too </p><p>Jeno: what.is.happening </p><p>Chenle: me and jisung have been lurking and asking the same thing </p><p>Jaemin: but apparently no one asked the most important question yet </p><p>Renjun: Why are you guys so boring? </p><p>Jaemin: Not so strongly babe </p><p>Yangyang: they mean why do you guys have boring usernames and didn’t change it yet </p><p>Taeyong: What’s wrong with our usernames???? </p><p>Yuta: I don’t really see how that’s the most important question </p><p>Donghyuck: Taeyong hyung and Doyoung hyung forbidden me  </p><p>Jeno: Now, that can’t be true </p><p>Donghyuck: They literally said ‘hyuck, you’re forbidden from changing the usernames’ </p><p>Jaemin: well, that’s boring </p><p>Chenle: what did you expect from a bunch of old people? </p><p>Jisung: ye, don’t you remember when mark hyung used to change his user back to his name? </p><p>Mark: …  </p><p>Taeil: you guys all have cool usernames on your gcs? </p><p>Renjun: yep </p><p>Dejun: we do too </p><p>Winwin: unfortunately </p><p>Taeil: !!!!!!!!! I want it </p><p>Donghyuck: And that’s why taeil hyung is the only one allowed to be a dreamie </p><p>Lucas:  </p><p>Donghyuck: I'm sorry, taeil hyung and xuxi </p><p>Lucas: 😊  </p><p>Renjun: @jisung </p><p>Jisung: @taeyong hyung </p><p>Taeyong: Yes, baby? </p><p>Jisung: we should all have cool usernames on this chat too!!! </p><p>Taeyong: … I know I'm being played but I can’t resist you </p><p>Jisung: Thank you hyung, you’re the best </p><p>Taeyong: cute!!!!!!! </p><p>Ten: wow, you’re really week </p><p>Johnny: you’re one to talk </p><p>Ten: ? When had I ever been like this? </p><p>Johnny: extract number 12 of when you first talked with hendery </p><p>Ten: extract number 78 of when you gay panicked over taeil doing *********** </p><p>Johnny: I no longer have something to say </p><p>Ten: that’s what I though </p><p>Taeil: I would like to know </p><p>Johnny: you wouldn’t </p><p>Taeil: Ten : ) </p><p>Ten: I'm sorry, my conscience will not let me betray my best friend </p><p>Winwin: does your conscience sound like Kun ge? </p><p>Ten: ye </p><p>Kun: really? </p><p>Ten: what can I say, you’re the best part of me </p><p>Kun: … </p><p>Hendery: he’s blushing </p><p>Ten: thanks, favorite son </p><p>Hendery: 😀  </p><p>Donghyuck: what </p><p>Renjun: the </p><p>Jaemin: fuck </p><p>Yangyang: ten’s a confident gay, he does this kind of stuff all the time </p><p>Jungwoo: cuteeee, my favorite couple </p><p>Taeil: why is kunten your favorite couple? </p><p>Jungwoo: because ten’s my master and I learn how to flush doyoung by watching them </p><p>Doyoung: … jungwoo please </p><p>Jungwoo: love you hyung </p><p>Doyoung: … love you too </p><p>Taeyong: well, my favorite couple is dowoo, apart from jaeyong of course </p><p>Donghyuck: you can’t ship yourself </p><p>Hendery: Why not? I ship myself </p><p>Lucas: I ship markhyuck!!! </p><p>Donghyuck: an intellectual </p><p>Jungwoo: cute </p><p>Mark: … thanks bro </p><p>Lucas: anytime bro </p><p>Jungwoo: not cute anymore </p><p>Jaemin: you’re all wrong because the superior ship was and will always be chensung </p><p>Jeno: yep </p><p>Jaemin: yep </p><p>Mark: yep </p><p>Donghyuck: yep </p><p>Yangyang: yep </p><p>Jisung: … </p><p>Chenle: I mean, they’re right </p><p>Jaehyun: yep </p><p>Winwin: yep </p><p>Johnny: so, 00 and 97 line ship the maknaes </p><p>Renjun: that’s great and all but we should get our names fixed </p><p>Donghyuck: yes, my soulmate </p><p>Taeil: I thought I was your soulmate </p><p>Mark: uhmm??? I thought I was your soulmate? </p><p>Donghyuck: taeil hyung is my moon, so he’s my spiritual soulmate. Renjun’s my platonic soulmate and mark is my love of my life soulmate </p><p>Mark: dhbhjdnjkdnjkk </p><p>Jeno: what about me? </p><p>Donghyuck: my brother </p><p>Jeno: 😀 </p><p>Johnny: and me? </p><p>Donghyuck: my dad </p><p>Johnny: … I guess </p><p>Donghyuck changed his username to Koda </p><p>Donghyuck changed Johnny’s username to Kenai </p><p>Kenai: … thanks </p><p>Koda: jaemin </p><p>Jaemin changed his username to blossom </p><p>Jaemin changed Jeno’s username to bubbles </p><p>Jaemin changed Renjun’s username to buttercup </p><p>Bubbles: thanks babe </p><p>Buttercup:  </p><p>Bubbles: baobei </p><p>Buttercup: sigh thanks babe </p><p>Blossom: ;D  </p><p>Yuta: that’s, strangely cute </p><p>Doyoung: that’s what I was thinking </p><p>Taeyong: awwwwn </p><p>Jungwoo: oh my, that’s adorable </p><p>Buttercup: okay, enough </p><p>Buttercup changed Jisung’s username to infant </p><p>Buttercup changed Chenle’s username to toddler </p><p>Taeyong: !!!!!!! </p><p>Doyoung: I strongly agree </p><p>Kun: very fitting </p><p>Toddler: ge ;(  </p><p>Winwin: you guys are very cute lele </p><p>Taeil: and also very small </p><p>Infant: hyung </p><p>Taeil: jisung 🙁 </p><p>Infant: I guess </p><p>Koda changed Mark’s username to Kiara </p><p>Koda changed Yuta’s username to Simba </p><p>Kenai: hyuck knjjsnnsjbnhjsb </p><p>Kiara: Thanks I guess </p><p>Koda: I'll cry </p><p>Kiara: no please, I love it </p><p>Koda: good </p><p>Simba: but I wanted to match with sicheng </p><p>Winwin: we don’t need to match hyung, I love you </p><p>Yuta: !!!!!!!!! Jdnjkbfjdnfjndjkn I LOVE YOU TOOO!!!!!! </p><p>Yangyang: whats that????? Did sicheng ge really typed that?? </p><p>Hendery: I am shocked </p><p>Lucas: they’re dating, of course he loves yuta hyung </p><p>Dejun: ye but sicheng ge is kinda constipated </p><p>Ten: sjkdndjknjknkjn oh my god, I love this </p><p>Winwin: thanks, dejun </p><p>Kun: well kids, you saw nothing yet, he always complains about missing yuta hyung </p><p>Simba: winkoooooo </p><p>Winwin: haha, ge I'll kill you </p><p>Taeyong: you shouldn’t be ashamed sichengie, yuta complains all the time too </p><p>Doyoung: all the fucking time </p><p>Jungwoo: I think is cute </p><p>Doyoung: you’re too sweet </p><p>Jungwoo: own, you’re very sweet and cute </p><p>Doyoung: stop please </p><p>Taeyong: I love seeing flushed doie </p><p>Kenai: man, me too </p><p>Koda: me three </p><p>Jaehyun: me four </p><p>Taeil: me five </p><p>Buttercup: me six </p><p>Doyoung: renjun???? Jeno! </p><p>Bubbles: it’s your favorite member, hyung </p><p>Blossom: jeno can be very petty </p><p>Kiara: once he stopped talking to me for a day because I stole donghyuck from him on their ‘brother night’ </p><p>Doyoung: you know I was just kidding! You're my favorite </p><p>Bubbles: hum </p><p>Doyoung: it’s true, aren’t you happy that I also like and approve of your boyfriend? </p><p>Bubbles: I guess that’s true </p><p>Bubbles: 😀  </p><p>Koda changed Taeil’s name to our moon </p><p>Koda changed Winwin’s username to cute </p><p>Koda changed Jungwoo’s username to snoopy </p><p>Our moon: &lt;3  </p><p>Koda: &lt;3 </p><p>Snoopy: 😀  </p><p>Snoopy changed Lucas’ username to puppy </p><p>Snoopy changed Doyoung’s username to bunny </p><p> </p><p>Puppy: woo!!!! </p><p>Snoopy: !!!!! </p><p>Jaehyun: am I the only one who thinks luwoo friendship is the cutest thing ever? </p><p>Taeyong: no, me too, they’re like two little puppies </p><p>Johnny: is like so sweet and they’re so hyperative </p><p>Ten: and two little shits </p><p>Kun: ten! </p><p>Ten: they are! </p><p>Kun: I know, but don’t say it like that </p><p>Cute: how would he say it then? </p><p>Toddler: little poops? </p><p>Buttercup: tiny excreta? </p><p>Yangyang: small faeces? </p><p>Kun: okay! Stop right now </p><p>Blossom changed Taeyong’s username to princess bubblegum </p><p>Blossom changed Jaehyun’s username to marceline </p><p>Princess bubblegum: own, thanks jaemin </p><p>Marceline: thanks nana </p><p>Blossom: welc </p><p>Kenai: now that was fitting </p><p>Buttercup: good job nana </p><p>Bubbles: that was great  </p><p>Koda: I have to applaud you for these </p><p>Blossom: thank u loves of my life and hyuck </p><p>Infant: can you also change mine and chenle’s users? </p><p>Blossom: nooo </p><p>Toddler: why not? </p><p>Blossom: because!! You're our babies and will always be </p><p>Princess bubblegum: agreed </p><p>Yangyang changed Ten’s username to black cat </p><p>Yangyang changed Kun’s username to I bare bear </p><p>I bare bear: what </p><p>Black cat: omg, cute  </p><p>I bare bear: why  </p><p>Black cat: you’re very cute </p><p>I bare bear: shut up </p><p>Black cat: ;(  </p><p>I bare bear: you’re cute too </p><p>Black cat: 😉 </p><p>I bare bear: uhh </p><p>Kenai: I'm speechless </p><p>Princess bubblegum: two </p><p>Our moon: I'm laughing </p><p>Snoopy: two </p><p>Puppy: two kind of people </p><p>Hendery: you were smart for once @yangyang </p><p>Yangyang: shouldn’t you compliment me??? I'm ½ of your boyfriends? </p><p>Hendery: I am tho </p><p>Yangyang: ;(  </p><p>Dejun: sbhjbsjn babes </p><p>Yangyang: dejun is my only boyfriend now </p><p>Puppy: no! </p><p>Black cat: my shippppp </p><p>Hendery: :’( </p><p>Dejun: :’( </p><p>Yangyang: fine, I still have two boyfriends </p><p>I bare bear: @blackcat I see you changing the names, you’re forbidden from using Shrek characters  </p><p>Black cat: ;( fine </p><p>Black cat changed yangyang’s username to astrid </p><p>Black cat changed Hendery’s username to hiccup </p><p>Black cat changed Dejun’s username to toothless </p><p>Koda: oh my god knkjndsjknj </p><p>Buttercup: iconic </p><p>Toddler: hdnjdnjkamm </p><p>Toothless: why am I toothless???? </p><p>Black cat: well, do you want me to name you something else? You won’t match with your boys </p><p>Hiccup: gasp </p><p>Astrid: :o </p><p>Black cat: I do something with the kindness of my heart and that’s how you react </p><p>Bunny: the kindness of your heart </p><p>Black cat: shut up, rabbit </p><p>Bunny: I'll kill you, you rat </p><p>I bare bear: boys, pls </p><p>Buttercup: 96’ line gc, everyday </p><p>I bare bear: I wish I could say it’s not true but it really is </p><p>Toddler: wild </p><p>Koda: wilder than my love for mark </p><p>Princess bubblegum: mark hyung </p><p>Koda: ;( </p><p>Kiara: jsdnjknkjnk I love u too </p><p>Simba: I know I said I didn’t see a point in cool usernames but now I see it </p><p>Blossom: see, you’re getting a little cooler now </p><p>Simba: … thanks nana </p><p>Koda: well, I guess now we can say </p><p>Buttercup: welcome </p><p>Blossom: to </p><p>Bubbles: n </p><p>Astrid: city </p><p>Koda changed the group chat name to Welcome to NCity</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was inspired by a fanart i saw on instagram, here's the link https://www.instagram.com/p/B_qE60rhUCG/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TSUNAMY </p><p>Old: Did anyone see my airpods? </p><p>Qinqin: ohhhhh </p><p>Qinqin: did the responsible one lost something? </p><p>Old:  </p><p>Old: no </p><p>Qinqin: wow, what would people think if they knew </p><p>Old: shut up </p><p>Old: do you know where it went? </p><p>Qinqin: perhaps </p><p>Old: are you going to tell me? </p><p>Qinqin: who knows </p><p>Old: you have it, don’t you? </p><p>Old: pleased give it back, I need it </p><p>Qinqin: what do I gain if I give it to you? </p><p>Old: </p><p>Old: a kiss? </p><p>Wonwon: ew </p><p>Old: now you show up? </p><p>Wonwon: I was always here </p><p>Wonwon: I was waiting to see what would happen </p><p>Wonwon: should have known it wound be something gross </p><p>Qinqin: only a kiss? You don’t look like you want your airpods that much </p><p>Old: sigh </p><p>Old: what do you want, your heathen </p><p>Qinqin: come to my room and we’ll negociate </p><p>Wonwon: wow wow gross </p><p>Qinqin: I just want cuddles!! </p><p>Old: you could’ve just asked  </p><p>Old: didn’t need to create this whole thing </p><p>Qinqin: do you even know me? </p><p>Old: point taken </p><p>Sushi: what </p><p>Sushi: It was like watching a drama </p><p>Wonwon: not a great one </p><p>Qinqin: sichengie don’t be mean </p><p>NiuSheep: he’s totally not a hufflepuff </p><p>Old: what </p><p>Wonwon: what </p><p>Sushi: what </p><p>Qinqin: what </p><p>Prince: yangyang you dumb sheep </p><p>NiuSheep: opps, wrong chat </p><p>NiuSheep: and hey, not my fault they started talking suddenly </p><p>Qinqin: what were you guys talking about? </p><p>Prince: hum </p><p>NiuSheep: well </p><p>Dragon: we were sorting everyone on their hogwarts houses </p><p>Old: why? </p><p>Prince: it’s fun </p><p>Sushi: who was the ‘totally not a huffepuff”? </p><p>NiuSheep: </p><p>Prince: </p><p>Dragon: </p><p>Qinqin: it was someone here, wasn’t it </p><p>Qinqin: spill </p><p>NiuSheep: fine </p><p>NiuSheep: It was sicheng ge </p><p>Wonwon: why couldn’t I be a huffepluff? </p><p>Old: context, please </p><p>NiuSheep: dejun said that maybe sicheng ge was a hufflepuff </p><p>NiuSheep: but I think he’s a ravenclaw </p><p>Wonwon: I choose gryffindor a while ago </p><p>Prince: err </p><p>Qinqin: wait </p><p>Qinqin: let’s move this discussion to the main  </p><p>Old: hate to agree with him but it looks like it’ll be fun </p><p>Qinqin: gasp hate to agree????? </p><p>Old: ten </p><p>Qinqin: humpf </p><p>Qinqin: fine, but I'll remember this </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            WELCOME TO NCITY </p><p> </p><p>Blackcat: clears troat </p><p>Blackcat: attention everyone, something important that we need to discuss appeared </p><p>Bunny: what are you trying to start now? </p><p>Blackcat: :p </p><p>Princessbubblegum: what it is? </p><p>Kenai: does it involve us? </p><p>Blackcat: ye </p><p>Princessbubblegum: go on </p><p>Blackcat: what hogwarts house do you think sicheng belong to? </p><p>Astrid: I think he’s a ravenclaw but Dejun says he’s a hufflepuff </p><p>Cute: I'm a gryffindor </p><p>Marceline: I kinda see the ravenclaw  </p><p>Marceline: he is very nice to everyone </p><p>Blossom: ye, I agree </p><p>Buttercup: I don’t </p><p>Buttercup: I think he’s a ravenclaw </p><p>Blossom: baobei!!! How could you betray me? </p><p>Koda: he is a ravenclaw </p><p>Kiara: he’s cleary a huffepuff </p><p>Koda: how? </p><p>Kiara: he’s friendly and nice </p><p>Koda: other houses can also be friendly and nice, mark lee </p><p>Toddler: ge is a ravenclaw, he’s super smart </p><p>Bunny: ravenclaw </p><p>Ourmoon: sichengie is a hufflepuff </p><p>Koda: hyung?!!!! </p><p>Ourmoon: sorry hyuck but I'm right </p><p>Snoopy: nope </p><p>Snoopy: he’s a ravenclaw </p><p>Simba: why are you guys discussing this? </p><p>Simba: he said he’s a gryffindor </p><p>Cute: thanks hyung </p><p>Simba: &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>Blackcat: he clearly didn’t know better at the time </p><p>Simba: I mean, he have the personality to be in hufflepuff and he is also super smart to be in ravenclaw </p><p>Cute: </p><p>Cute: 😀 &lt;3  </p><p>Simba: !!!!!!!!!!!  </p><p>Princessbubblegum: okay, yangyang and dejun, tell us the reasoning behind your choice </p><p>Toothless: he cares more about other people's feelings than his own and he’s super soft with his friends, even if he’s constipated </p><p>Cute: thanks I guess </p><p>Astrid: I don’t deny this </p><p>Astrid: but he’s also super smart and didn’t he skip a lot of years when he was in school and entered college right in? </p><p>Buttercup: and he studied in one of the most competitive and important schools in China </p><p>Ibarebear: it seems plausible </p><p>Ibarebear: sorry dejun </p><p>Hiccup: you’re only saying sorry because he’s your favorite </p><p>Ibarebear: not true!  </p><p>Toddler: I though I was the favorite??? </p><p>Toddler: geeeeee </p><p>Ibarebear: I don’t have a favorite </p><p>Puppy: you do and is dejun </p><p>Blackcat: it’s true </p><p>Toddler: 🙁 </p><p>Bunny: it’s okay to have a favorite, it doesn't mean you don’t love the others too </p><p>Princessbubblegum: yes, it’s totally fine </p><p>Koda: they’re only saying this because they have a favorite too </p><p>Princessbubblegum: what? No! </p><p>Kenai: doyoung is not even trying to deny because he knows it’s true </p><p>Bunny: I mean, it is </p><p>Princessbubblegum: who’s my favorite? </p><p>Marceline: baby, everyone knows it’s mark and jisung </p><p>Princessbubblegum:  </p><p>Infant: I'm he’s favorite? </p><p>Blossom: everyone knows this, jisung </p><p>Koda: just like you’re jaemin’s favorite </p><p>Infant: I knew that </p><p>Blossom: love you my baby </p><p>Infant: k </p><p>Blackcat: don’t get sidetracked!  </p><p>Blackcat: so we concluded that sicheng is a ravenclaw </p><p>Cute: agree to disagree </p><p>Ibarebear: ffs </p><p>Ibarebear: moving on </p><p>Toothless: which house do we think taeil hyung is on? </p><p>Princessbubblegum: hufflepuff </p><p>Cute: hufflepuff </p><p>Buttercup: hufflepuff </p><p>Simba: ye </p><p>Simba: but also, gryffindor </p><p>Astrid: elaborate </p><p>Kenai: remember that he had to make a choice between one of the best music curses in uni and sm </p><p>Kenai: it needed bravery to make a choice that would define his whole life </p><p>Simba: exaclty </p><p>Snoopy: that can lead to ravenclaw too </p><p>Puppy: how? </p><p>Snoopy: he was the only male accepted that year and he had to make a logical choice about what he wanted  </p><p>Snoopy: intelligent </p><p>Puppy: I agree with woo </p><p>Bunny: me too </p><p>Snoopy: 😙 lov u hyung </p><p>Bunny: </p><p>Bunny: love u too </p><p>Princessbubblegum: aaaaaaaaaaa </p><p>Princessbubblegum: also, jungwoo convinced me </p><p>Buttercup: me too </p><p>Ourmoon: I was already a ravenclaw </p><p>Marceline: johnny hyung is a slytherin </p><p>Koda: I think so too </p><p>Toothless: remember that thing that slytherin and gryffindor are similar </p><p>Toothless: that’s how I feel right now because I can see him in gryffindor and slytherin </p><p>Blackcat: me too, but I think he would be a little more inclined to slytherin </p><p>Infant: I agree with ten hyung </p><p>Puppy: me too </p><p>Kiara: I would’ve put him in gryffindor but I see that he’s more slytherin </p><p>Kenai: I mean </p><p>Kenai: I agree, I'm a slytherin </p><p>Ourmoon: taeyongie is a hufflepuff with ravenclaw tendencies </p><p>Blossom: yes! </p><p>Marceline: that makes sense, agree </p><p>Princessbubblegum: what do you mean? </p><p>Bunny: it means that you’re the biggest hufflepuff a hufflepuff could be but you’re also super smart and hardworking </p><p>Princessbubblegum: </p><p>Bunny: please calm down </p><p>Princessbubblegum: owww doie, you love meeee </p><p>Bunny: stop </p><p>Princessbubblegum: you’re so cute </p><p>Bunny: shut upp </p><p>Simba: you are, doyoung </p><p>Simba: especially when you’re mad </p><p>Bunny: yuta hyung is a slytherin </p><p>Blackcat: changing the subject I see </p><p>Bunny: shut </p><p>Cute: he is a slytherin </p><p>Koda: he’s the ‘I'll set everything on fire’ slytherin </p><p>Simba: it’s true </p><p>Simba: so is doyoung </p><p>Bubbles: I would’ve put him in ravenclaw tbh but I can see it </p><p>Ibarebear: me too </p><p>Kenai: if taeyong is the hufflepuff with ravenclaw tendencies, doyoung is the slytherin with ravenclaw tendencies </p><p>Bunny: ? </p><p>Koda: means that you are a huge nerd but you’re also a truly slytherin </p><p>Snoopy: love you hyung but they’re right </p><p>Bunny: oh, I know I'm a slytherin, I just wanted an explanation on the ravenclaw part </p><p>Blackcat: rolling my eyes at you </p><p>Toddler: kun ge is a ravenclaw </p><p>Hiccup: I think no one desagrees with this one </p><p>Buttercup: he’s the textbook ravenclaw </p><p>Ibarebear: I don’t know if this is a compliment or not </p><p>Cute: it kinda is but it kinda isn’t </p><p>Blackcat: just accept it </p><p>Puppy: at least we’re saying you’re smart </p><p>Astrid: sometimes </p><p>Ibarebear: yangyang </p><p>Kenai: I think this one was one of the easiest on this group </p><p>Simba: yes, he and ten are one of the easiest to sort </p><p>Blackcat: I mean, even I agree with this </p><p>Buttercup: so, everyone agrees that ten is the biggest slytherin on this group, right? </p><p>Koda: even I can let him have the title </p><p>Blackcat: thank you, thank you </p><p>Bunny: you know that this could not be such a compliment, right? </p><p>Blackcat: it is to me </p><p>Koda: to me too </p><p>Blossom: do we also agree that jaehyun hyung is a gryffindor? </p><p>Princessbubblegum: yes, he is </p><p>Buttercup: and he would probably be on the quiditch team or something </p><p>Marceline: why? </p><p>Princessbubblegum: not because you’re a fuckboy or something like that, because you’re super soft </p><p>Princessbubblegum: but you like sports </p><p>Simba: and you’re athletic  </p><p>Cute: and super competitive </p><p>Marceline: i’m not that competitive </p><p>Kenai: you are bro </p><p>Princessbubblegum: you’re trying to have a better island than me in animal crossing for no reason </p><p>Ourmoon: jaehyun was ignoring tae for hours trying to have a better island but he stopped and went to cuddle instead when taeyong pouted and made the huge shine puppy eyes he does when he wants something </p><p>Snoopy: I saw it too, it was very cute </p><p>Princessbubblegum: I don’t do that </p><p>Simba: you do but is okay because you only do it to manipulate people in soft things </p><p>Blackcat: like giving you candy </p><p>Blossom: it sounds like it happened before </p><p>Blackcat: because it did </p><p>Bunny: it did </p><p>Kenai: it did </p><p>Ibarebear: it did </p><p>Kiara: not just once </p><p>Infant: lol </p><p>Buttercup: you probably would too, jisung </p><p>Infant: probably </p><p>Princessbubblegum: so jungwoo </p><p>Snoopy: ??? </p><p>Snoopy: I'm a hufflepuff </p><p>Blackcat: errr, okay, we can let you be a hufflepuff </p><p>Blackcat: but you could be a slytherin or a gryffindor </p><p>Bunny: as much as I hate to agree with ten </p><p>Blackcat: 😛 </p><p>Bunny: you could be on slytherin or gryffindor </p><p>Bunny: but you are a hufflepuff </p><p>Hiccup: me, yang and dejun made jungwoo a hufflepuff right away </p><p>Bubbles: I would’ve too </p><p>Astrid: xuxi is a gryffindor with hufflepuff tendencies </p><p>Simba: exactly, he is definitely a gryffindor but he does have hufflepuff traits </p><p>Koda: ye </p><p>Puppy: what do you mean? </p><p>Cute: that you are very gryffindor like </p><p>Ibarebear: but you are friendly and super loyal to your friends like a hufflepuff </p><p>Puppy: oh </p><p>Puppy: 😀 I like it </p><p>Koda: so that makes xuxi hyung and mark  gryffindor duo </p><p>Buttercup: It does </p><p>Kiara: me? </p><p>Kiara: I'm a gryffindor? </p><p>Kenai: yes mark, everyone that saw you once can see that you’re a gryffindor </p><p>Toddler: fans also compare you with harry potter </p><p>Princessbubblegum: he is very harry pottery like </p><p>Kiara: thank you? </p><p>Simba: you’re such a cutie </p><p>Kiara: hyung! </p><p>Blossom: it’s a compliment mark </p><p>Blossom: don’t worry </p><p>Kiara: oh, thank you hahah </p><p>Koda: you’re such a dork </p><p>Kiara: then stop cuddling me </p><p>Koda: no </p><p>Koda: &gt;: (  </p><p>Infant: ew </p><p>Toddler: ew </p><p>Toddler: dejun gives me big ravenclaw vibes </p><p>Hiccup: he is a big nerd </p><p>Simba: maybe he’s not the easiest to sort but once you see it  </p><p>Simba: it makes sense  </p><p>Snoopy: maybe that’s why he’s kun hyung’s favorite </p><p>Ibarebear: I don’t have a favorite!!! </p><p>Toddler: stop reminding me!!!! </p><p>Buttercup: oh my god, chenle </p><p>Toddler: are you not affected by this? </p><p>Buttercup: not really </p><p>Buttercup: besides, I'm sicheng ge’s favorite anyway </p><p>Toddler: what?!!! </p><p>Toddler: what do you mean? I'm not sicheng ge’s favorite too???? </p><p>Cute: I don’t have favorites </p><p>Marceline: you do </p><p>Ourmoon: you do </p><p>Ibarebear: you do </p><p>Blackcat: you do and everyone knows that xuxi and renjun are your favorites </p><p>Puppy: me? </p><p>Buttercup: did you never realize this? </p><p>Puppy: no? </p><p>Kenai: xuxi, sicheng sees you like his favorite little brother </p><p>Simba: even when you do something dumb he looks at you like you’re adorable </p><p>Simba: don’t get me wrong, you are adorable </p><p>Simba: but you are one of his favorites </p><p>Puppy: </p><p>Snoopy: is he crying already? </p><p>Blackcat: yes </p><p>Ibarebear: sicheng please come colect him </p><p>Cute: </p><p>Cute: fine </p><p>Toddler: jaehyun hyung </p><p>Koda: here we go </p><p>Bubbles: renjun is already laughing </p><p>Marceline: yes, baby? </p><p>Toddler: am I your favorite? </p><p>Infant: there it is </p><p>Ibarebear: kids, don’t be mean </p><p>Marceline: yes chenle, you’re my favorite kid </p><p>Toddler: 😀  </p><p>Toddler: love you hyung </p><p>Simba: kajknjkb </p><p>Simba: so kunhang is a hufflepuff </p><p>Blackcat: yes, he’s a big hufflepuff </p><p>Astrid: he’s on that list of the easiest to sort </p><p>Koda: he’s like mark, anyone who spent a minute with him knows which house he belongs to </p><p>Hiccup: well </p><p>Hiccup: I interpreted that as a compliment so thank you, I'm a happy hufflepuff </p><p>Astrid: it was a compliment, dumbass </p><p>Hiccup: you have 2 seconds to run </p><p>Astrid: byebye </p><p>Ibarebear: sigh </p><p>Ibarebear: now we have renjun </p><p>Koda: the thing with renjun is that he’s like johnny but with slytherin and ravenclaw </p><p>Blossom: yes, kinda like doyoung too but he’s more difficult to sort </p><p>Infant: he’s a nerd slytherin </p><p>Koda: the baby had spoken </p><p>Bubbles: agree with jisung </p><p>Infant: wow </p><p>Kiara: I'm screenshotting this </p><p>Toddler: we all are </p><p>Bubbles: :\  </p><p>Koda: I'm a slytherin </p><p>Astrid: everyone know that </p><p>Kenai: you and ten compete for the title of easiest member to sort </p><p>Princessbubblegum: ironically, you’re both slytherins  </p><p>Snoopy: I also love the aesthetic that hyuck and mark are the gryffindor/slytherin duo </p><p>Ourmoon: what he said </p><p>Koda: 😉  </p><p>Princessbubblegum: jeno fells like gryffindor and hufflepuff </p><p>Blossom: oh, he’s totally a gryffindor </p><p>Buttercup: ye, he has sorta the hufflepuff aura and personality but he’s a gryffindor </p><p>Bubbles: pottermore said so too </p><p>Astrid: it was lucky, sometimes the algorithm is wrong </p><p>Toothless: it’s not an algorithm!! Is magic!! </p><p>Astrid: k </p><p>Kenai: weren’t you running? </p><p>Cute: kunhang got him and went to cuddle him in the couch </p><p>Ibarebear: then dejun saw it and complained for about 5 minutes about how it was unfair until they pulled him with them </p><p>Blackcat: now they’re all cuddling </p><p>Snoopy: that’s so cute </p><p>Marceline: where’s xuxi? </p><p>Blackcat: cuddling sicheng </p><p>Simba: own, send a picture </p><p>Cute: don’t you dare </p><p>Blackcat: too late </p><p>Koda: you guys know how jungwoo is a hufflepuff that could be a slytherin? </p><p>Koda: jaemin is the same but inverted </p><p>Toddler: ? </p><p>Astrid: he’s a slytherin with hufflepuff characteristics  </p><p>Toddler: ohhh </p><p>Bubbles: he’s definetely not a ravenclaw, that’s for sure </p><p>Bubbles: mister 2010 was 20 years ago </p><p>Blossom: hey </p><p>Blossom: don’t be mean to me or I wont kiss you </p><p>Bubbles: it’s okay, I have renjun </p><p>Blossom: he wouldn’t betray me </p><p>Blossom: right, injun? </p><p>Buttercup: I'm debating not kissing any of you </p><p>Bubbles: &gt;:\  </p><p>Blossom: :´(  </p><p>Buttercup: kidding </p><p>Blossom: muah </p><p>Blossom: but I'm a snake </p><p>Blossom: and yangyang is one too </p><p>Astrid: hey </p><p>Astrid: but true </p><p>Ourmoon: wayv kids are a hufflepuff, a gryffindor, a ravenclaw and a slytherin </p><p>Ibarebear: hah, true </p><p>Princessbubblegum: that’s pretty cool </p><p>Bubbles: aren’t you guys slightly concerned that dream has a lot of slytherins? </p><p>Bubbles: scratch that, nct has a lot of slytherins </p><p>Ourmoon: that’s not necessarily a bad thing </p><p>Ourmoon: besides, it happens that a group of friends has a lot of people on the same house. Harry potter only had like one ravenclaw friend  </p><p>Snoopy: that’s because he was a dumbass and everyone, he was friends with had prejudices about the other houses </p><p>Koda: *marge simpson meme* </p><p>Bunny: what meme? </p><p>Buttercup: “It’s true but he shouldn’t say it” </p><p>Simba: besides, jeno, wouldn’t that make half the dreamies slytherins? </p><p>Bubbles: only me and jisung aren’t  </p><p>Princessbubblegum: what? </p><p>Blossom: chenle is totally a slytherin </p><p>Cute: he is </p><p>Marceline: even I know this and I'm biased </p><p>Infant: he is a slytherin </p><p>Toothless: first when I met him, I put him in hufflepuff in my head but when I got to know him I saw the true </p><p>Ibarebear: do you automatically put everyone you met into hogwarts houses?? </p><p>Toothless: of course </p><p>Ibarebear: I- </p><p>Kenai: what about jisung? </p><p>Ourmoon: a gryffindor, maybe? </p><p>Kiara: jisungie is a ravenclaw </p><p>Cute: really? </p><p>Kiara: he is kind of a prodigy kid </p><p>Kiara: with dance you know </p><p>Buttercup: and he is very curious about things </p><p>Koda: he and renjun spend hours talking about theories and what not </p><p>Toddler: he’s like a ravenclaw, really intelligent but dumb </p><p>Infant: </p><p>Infant: well, thank you chenle </p><p>Toddler: 😙  </p><p>Blackcat: so, we have how many gryffindors? </p><p>Koda: winwin(?), jaehyun, xuxi, mark, jeno= 5 </p><p>Blackcat: hufflepuffs? </p><p>Astrid: taeyong, jungwoo, kunhang= 3 </p><p>Blackcat: ravenclaws? </p><p>Buttercup: taeil, kun, dejun, jisung= 4 </p><p>Blackcat: slytherins? </p><p>Hiccup: johnny, yuta, doyoung, ten, renjun, hyuck, jaemin, yangyang, chenle= 9 </p><p>Kenai: oh my god, jeno was right </p><p>Kenai: we’re a group of snakes </p><p>Koda: that’s great </p><p>Koda: love that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.instagram.com/p/B_qE60rhUCG/<br/>go like and follow her account, she's one of my favorites underrated artists</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Curse????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello hello, i'm backk for today, uni is keeping me busy so i don't have much time to write<br/>hope you guys like this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE J'S </p><p>J-aemin: I think Renjun cursed us </p><p>J-nny: What? </p><p>J-no: Nana that’s not a real thing that can happen </p><p>J-sung: No, that’s surely a real thing </p><p>J-hyun: Wait, why do you say that? </p><p>J-woo: also define ‘us’ </p><p>J-aemin: Jeno and I </p><p>J-nny: why? </p><p>J-sung: what did you guys do? </p><p>J-no: Why do you think we did something? </p><p>J-sung: Because you probably did </p><p>J-no: -_- </p><p>J-sung: Don’t kill me or I'm telling renjun hyung </p><p>J-woo: Why do you think renjun cursed you guys? </p><p>J-aemin: He’s mad at us because we went on a bycicle date and kind of forgot he was with us so we left him behind </p><p>J-hyun: … </p><p>J-sung: I guess you guys deserved to be cursed </p><p>J-no: he never goes with us! He hates sports! It was automatic </p><p>J-woo: kjsdkjshdshskj deserved </p><p>J-woo: I would have cursed you guys too </p><p>J-nny: how did he curse you? </p><p>J-no: Cursed don’t exist! </p><p>J-sung: It does! In an alternative universe renjun hyung is definitely a witch </p><p>J-no: only you two believe on these kinds of things! </p><p>J-sung: You’re just a non-believer </p><p>J-aemin: ignoring that </p><p>J-aemin: Ever since me and Jeno came home yesterday we’ve been bumping and tripping on things and that never happened before! </p><p>J-nny: So, your first assumption is that he cursed you? </p><p>J-aemin: ye </p><p>J-hyun: Maybe you guys are just distracted? </p><p>J-no: why would we be distracted? </p><p>J-woo: because you know renjun and know that he has a revenge plan against you two? </p><p>J-aemin: Ok, that’s fair </p><p>J-aemin: but we’re not distracted to that extreme </p><p>J-sung: he definitely cursed you </p><p>J-aemin: Jisung, my dear child </p><p>J-aemin: my favorite person on the entire world </p><p>J-aemin: how do we revert this curse? </p><p>J-no: your favorite person on the world? </p><p>J-aemin: my son has the priority </p><p>J-woo: skdskdjksdh </p><p>J-no: sigh </p><p>J-hyun: @jisung </p><p>J-sung: I can’t break your curse </p><p>J-sung: make renjun hyung unmad at you and he’ll break it </p><p>J-nny: ‘unmad’? </p><p>J-sung: I said what I said hyung </p><p>J-nny: sure, kid </p><p>J-aemin: ughhh </p><p>J-aemin: that didn’t help at all! </p><p>J-woo: sucks to suck </p><p>J-hyun: next time don’t forget your bf on the streets </p><p>J-no: It was an accident!! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE NINE DRAGONS </p><p>Jin Ling (ch): Renjun Ge, what did you do to nomin? </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): Nomin? </p><p>Gu xiang (yy): Jeno and jaemin </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): what makes you think I did anything to them? </p><p>Zhou Zishu (qk): Oh, you definitely did something </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): I'm innocent and never did anything to anyone in my entire life </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): That’s the fakest thing I ever read in my life </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): why is ten ge on the china line group chat again? </p><p>Gu Xiang (yy): because he would complain and complain every day for the rest of our life if he wasn’t here </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): Yangyang, my baby, we all know you want your favorite ge here </p><p>Gu Xiang: you’re certainly not my favorite ge </p><p>Shi Qinxuan (hd): He certainly is </p><p>Wei Wuxian (xx): Ye, sorry lil bro but he is </p><p>Gu Xiang (yy): This is slander </p><p>Lan Jingyi (dj): Not slander if it is true </p><p>Gu Xiang (yy): wow </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): You’re letting renjun get away without answering </p><p>Jin Ling (cl): thank you, sicheng ge </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): Renjun, what did you do? </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): I hate it here </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): How did you know that I did something, chenle? You don’t even live here </p><p>Jin Ling (ch): because jisung is in my messages asking if I know anything about a ‘curse’ you casted </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): … a curse? Really? </p><p>Jin Ling: That’s what jaemin thinks it is </p><p>Wei Wuxian (xx): You casted a curse?? That’s so cool </p><p>Shi Qinxuan (hd): you have to teach us! </p><p>Lan Jingyi (dj): are you two serious? </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): sskksjddkdskdks </p><p>Zhou Zishu (sc): what did they do? </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): no comment </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): they forgot renjun was biking with them and left him behind </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): ksjjdjdjdkdmksmdkmd </p><p>Gu Xiang (yy): skjdkdnjsdnkdmkd LMAO </p><p>Shi Qinxuan (hd): kslladkjkfhjfksdfjk </p><p>Wen Qing: That’s not funny! </p><p>Wei Wuxian (xx): It’s pretty funny, lil huang ksjjkdhjd </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): I hate everyone here </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): also, Sicheng ge, how did you know that? </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): Jaehyun told me </p><p>Gu Xiang (yy): why? </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): he’s my best friend </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): cuteeee </p><p>Jin Ling (ch): ah, my parents </p><p>Wei Wuxian (xx): I thought Kun was your parent </p><p>Lan Jingyi (dj): how many parents do you have? </p><p>Jin Ling (ch): There’s no limit to having parents </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): I’m no one’s parent </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): lol </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): not even you believe that </p><p>Shi Qinxuan (hd): yes ge, you keep telling yourself that </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): this is bullying </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): It’s not bullying because I love you </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): it most certainly is </p><p>Jin Ling: eww </p><p>Gu Xiang: stop being gross in front of you kids </p><p>Wei Wuxian (xx): ssskdjdksjks </p><p>Lan Jingyi: also </p><p> </p><p>Lan Jingyi added Nakamoto Yuta to the chat </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn) changed Nakamoto Yuta to Hua Cheng (yt) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): ????? </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): this is the china line chat </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): why am I here? </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): also, why am I Hua Cheng? </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): Hi hyung </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): so, you’ll have couples' nicknames with winwin </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): ohhhh </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): are you matching with kun? </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): yes </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): lol  </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): wait, the other couples aren’t matching </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): adult privilege </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): Chenle said sicheng ge and jaehyun are also his parents, what do you think of having him for a son? </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): I have another son??  </p><p>Xie Lian (sh): it seems so </p><p>Lan Jingyi (dj): wait, so chenle is taro’s brother now? </p><p>Jin Ling (ch): new brother!!!! </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): also @renjun, what did you do to nomin? </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): does everyone knows that already???? </p><p>Xie Lian (sh): who told you? </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): Jungwoo did </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): ughhhhhh </p><p>Gu Xiang (yy): skskdkjsdnksm  </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): this is the best day ever!! </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): @renjun </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): fine! </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): how does jaemin think I ‘cursed’ them? </p><p>Jin Ling (ch): he says he and jeno are bumping and triping over things all the time since they got home yesterday </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): maybe they’re just not paying attention? </p><p>Gu Xiang (yy): no, he definetely did something  </p><p>Lan Jingyi (dj): @renjun </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): I'll tell you but if you guys say anything to anyone, I'll kill you </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): yuta hyung I'll only let you know because sicheng ge will tell you anyway </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): thanks </p><p>Wei Wuxian (xx): wait, why can’t we tell anyone? </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): because people are really believing I can cast curses and I like it </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): …  </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): fine, I guess </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): I moved anything on the dorms slightly away </p><p>Lan Jingyi (dj): ???? That's it? </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): what does that have to do with anything? </p><p>Gu Xuang (yy): That’s genius!!! I wish I did that before </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): kwkajknajnajenjkeek </p><p>Wei Wuxian (xx): ??? </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): he moved only a little bit  </p><p>Wen Kexing (tn): so, no one really notices but the body is used to moving in a certain place </p><p>Hua Cheng (yt): so, they will unconsciously walk in a familiar path but will bump and trip because things are a little bit on the way </p><p>Jin Ling (ch): lmaooo </p><p>Jin Ling (ch): I'm going to the dorms just to sit and watch now </p><p>Gu Xiang (yy): I’m going too! I have to see this! </p><p>Shi Qinxuan (hd): wait for me!! Thank you for the entertainment, renjun </p><p>Xie Lian (sc): How long are you going to let this happen, renjun? </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): probably until tomorrow, I see why that happened </p><p>Wen Qing (rj): but they have to face revenge so that they can pay attention the next time </p><p>Zhou Zishu (kn): I don’t know why I get surprised anymore</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>